


Part 7: Kami no Kansha (A God’s Thanks)

by aegicheezu



Series: The Sorcerer and the Court Noble: Onmyoji [8]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Enjoying their sojourn in Nagoya-shi, Seimei and Hiromasa are surprised when the spirit of a small boy starts to follow them around. They discover that he is stuck on this plane and cannot go to heaven on his own; they must help him journey safely to the other world. It seems that even when they are on holiday, their spiritual duties cling to their robes like stubborn sand. Still, they are happy to assist the little boy and are surprised when a familiar face visits to thank them for their help.





	Part 7: Kami no Kansha (A God’s Thanks)

"I cannot believe our little retreat is almost over, Seimei,” Hiromasa sighed, stretching. “It seems like just yesterday we arrived.” He turned next to him and kissed Seimei’s cheek. “But by the look of your handsomely browned skin, we have been here for some time.” He kissed along Seimei’s jawline.

“Time goes so slowly by the sea,” Seimei replied, leaning in to Hiromasa’s embrace where they lay on the soft mats. “Except when it is time to leave.” He took Hiromasa’s face in both hands, kissed him and pressed their foreheads together. “We are due back at the palace soon, aren’t we, my love…”

“Not for another week,” Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. “How shall we spend these last days by the water?”

“I would like to spend as much time on the beach with you as we can,” Seimei replied thoughtfully, “despite these plain robes, somehow you look so regal in the warm sunlight, the wind in your free hair.” He registered Hiromasa’s expression. “Is that strange?” He asked.

“Not at all,” Hiromasa laughed, “but I think that some of my poetry has come off on you, these days.” He kissed Seimei’s nose. “I rather like it.” He stroked Seimei’s hair and kissed his neck. “Tell me more about how regal I look in the sunlight,” he cooed.

“Well,” Seimei propped himself on Hiromasa’s chest where they lay and caressed the soft skin. “I would so much rather show you how beautiful I find you…” he grinned and kissed his chest.

“Oh?” Hiromasa asked, taking Seimei’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Seimei straddled him properly and pressed their hips together, moaning hungrily into Hiromasa’s mouth. He slipped Hiromasa’s thin robe from his golden shoulders and kissed the warm skin, making him shiver. Hiromasa kept a steady hand on Seimei’s back, stroking his smooth skin in circles. Seimei kissed at Hiromasa’s jaw down to his neck, biting and sucking slowly. Hiromasa’s hands made their way to Seimei’s neck and slid the thin fabric off of his shoulders so that they could feel each other’s skin. Seimei began to rock his hips back and forth against Hiromasa, feeling how excited the man was beneath him.

“Sei…mei…” he breathed, voice low. “Do not tease me…” he curled his fingers around the base of Seimei’s neck and brought his ear to his lips. “Give me what I want…”

“As you wish, my handsome court noble…” Seimei purred, taking Hiromasa in his hand and gently stroking. Hiromasa’s back arched in enjoyment at Seimei’s skillful touch. He felt himself growing harder every passing second; he, too, did not want to be teased. He lifted Hiromasa’s hips slightly and gently pushed first one, then two fingers inside. Hiromasa let out a soft moan of anticipation, licking his lips.

Seimei grinned. He looked at Hiromasa’s squirming body, practically gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.  _How beautiful you are, like this…_  he thought. “Hiromasa,” he cooed, voice low. “Tell me what it is you want…”

Hiromasa flashed a desirous look at Seimei, making his heart stop. “Fill me, Seimei…” he said, “I need you inside me…” 

“Yes… that’s it,” Seimei replied, stroking and positioning himself properly. “Say please…”

“Please, Seimei…”

He could not tease Hiromasa any longer; he himself was almost at his limit. Pushing himself inside, both men groaned with ecstasy. Seimei thrust inside him deeper and deeper each time, spurred on by the faces Hiromasa made. He took Hiromasa in his free hand and continued to stroke him with each thrust – Hiromasa bit his hand to keep from crying out in pleasure, not wanting to call attention to their activities. Seeing Hiromasa’s bashful face, watching his body writhe in delight at his touch, Seimei could not take it any longer. He gushed into Hiromasa, knees shaking. Hiromasa, too, spilled into Seimei’s hand, hips shuddering in orgasm. Seimei thrust a few times more, teasing Hiromasa. Breathless, at last he slid out of him and took his place next to Hiromasa on the mats. Embracing, Hiromasa took Seimei’s chin in his hand and kissed him deeply.

“My beautiful magician,” he whispered lovingly against Seimei’s mouth, “how I love you…”

Another kiss.

*

 

Some time later, the men emerged from their rooms and decided to walk along the beach, collecting intact shells for Mitsumushi as a souvenir. Though she was so often by their side, she had declined their offer to accompany them on their trip – she wanted to fly back to where she was born and spend time there while the weather was warm. So, Hiromasa thought it would be nice if they brought her back something from the seaside; she was fond of collecting things.

“The sea breeze is so soothing, isn’t it?” Seimei asked offhandedly as they walked. “I shall miss the smell of this place.” He bent down and examined a gleaming white shell, stuck in the sand.

Hiromasa knelt down and joined him in his search. “We will come back here, Seimei,” Hiromasa offered sweetly. “When we are free.”

Seimei glanced around quickly to see that they were quite alone; he took Hiromasa’s hand and kissed it. The pair shared a knowing look and stood back up, picking up the pretty white shell and adding it to their collection bag. “Come, Hiromasa,” Seimei’s voice was smooth. “Let us sit on the rocks and watch the sunset for a while.” Hiromasa nodded, and followed Seimei to the smooth boulders lining the shore. The rocks were still warm from a day of the sun beating down on them; stretching out, they reclined on the smooth grey surfaces and turned their faces to the horizon. The sun was just about to meet the water, and the sky had turned a vibrant orange-pink, the clouds a lilac grey.

“Hiromasa, did you bring your flute?” Seimei turned to his lover, a calm smile on his face. His eyes practically sparkled, reflecting the waves.

Hiromasa nodded. “Shall I play for you, my magician?” He slipped the flute from his pocket and, after checking it was not dirty with sand from the day, he began to play.

The sun at last met the water and kissed the horizon. The sky turned from pink to purple, from purple to dark blue. The stars came out, and soon the moon began to rise where the sun had been.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa spoke after a long, comfortable silence, “come and swim with me.”

“Now, Hiromasa? It is no longer bright outside,” he smiled teasingly. “Are you not afraid of spirits?”

“With you by my side, how could I be?” Hiromasa smiled back. “Come, let us go to the water.” Thankful for the cover of darkness, the men slipped their robes off and left them safely by the rocks. They slipped into the water, now grown cool with the absence of the sun but still pleasant; the beach rather deserted, they could swim together and embrace without being seen. Though, neither man much cared about that, so far away from the capital. “Come here,” Hiromasa outstretched an arm and pulled Seimei close to him, the waves calm. “And kiss me,” he pressed their foreheads together. Seimei obeyed, and kissed Hiromasa deeply.

Before they knew it, hours had passed. The moon hanging high in the sky, Seimei and Hiromasa decided to walk back to the inn.

*

 

The next day, the sun shone as brightly and warmly as it had done all the days before. The pair reposed on the soft mats for a long while before finally deciding to rise; the beach seemed to call out to them, and they could not resist its charms.

“There is just something so…” Hiromasa shook his head, unable to find the right word to describe how he felt. “How nice it would be, to live here.”

“I know what you mean, Hiromasa,” Seimei replied, bumping shoulders playfully. “And of course, many spirits live here, too. The sea seems to calm their restless souls.” He looked over at Hiromasa, who wore a confused expression. “Did you not know that?”

“No,” Hiromasa replied honestly. “is that why there is such a nostalgic feeling, by the water?”

“Perhaps,” he said. “But it could also be that the poet within you simply sees things differently, too.”

Laughter.

Seimei and Hiromasa walked close together and continued chatting away as they delighted in the feeling of the sand under bare feet, sandals in hand. They stopped to watch a group of village children playing with a ball; one of the boys kicked it a little too far, and it rolled near Hiromasa, who picked it up. They were small; about five or six years old at most. They crowded around Hiromasa, who made a show of pretending to throw it back to them but keeping it, making them laugh and try to climb up his legs. Seimei looked on lovingly.  _Shall we play with them?_  He asked. Hiromasa nodded, kneeling down to the children’s eyelevel and smiling.

“Shall we play all together? Would you like to see a trick?”

Of course, the children said yes.

*

 

After Seimei and Hiromasa tired out the boys with ball games and a little bit of magic – creating sand castles out of thin air and animating the sea shells to dance in circles, making the children laugh and squeal with excitement – it was time for them to rejoin their parents; after all, it was time for their afternoon meal, and they had worked up an appetite chasing the men around the beach playing tag. The pair sent the boys off and promised they would play again another time.

“Children are so full of energy,” Hiromasa said, watching them run back to their parents. “That was fun, Seimei.” He looked over at Seimei, who was wiping his brow. He smiled. “Stay here and rest a while, I’ll go to the grilled eel stand and bring us some food.”

“Alright,” Seimei agreed, loosening and then re-tying his hair. “I’m hungry, after all of that.”

With that, Hiromasa wandered off to find the vendor. Once he was a safe distance away, he looked back at Seimei and watched him for a moment. He sat on the smooth rocks, face in profile, watching the waves. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes; feeling the warm sun.  _How handsome he is, when he thinks no one is watching him,_  Hiromasa noted. He was so distracted by his lover’s beauty that he did not notice the figure of a small boy watching him, and slowly walk towards him. So, when he turned around to make his way to the eel vendor, he was surprised and almost knocked the child over, just narrowly avoiding him.

“Ah!” Hiromasa exclaimed, tripping over himself. “I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

“I’m lost,” the little boy replied, his voice wavering. “I’m lost, uncle,” he repeated. Hiromasa’s expression softened, and he knelt down towards the child. He smiled warmly.

“You’re lost?” He asked. “What’s your name?”

“Yuta,” the boy rubbed his eyes. “Who are you, uncle?”

“My name is Hiromasa, Yuta. Come, let’s get something to eat and then I can help you find your way home.” Hiromasa offered the child his hand, but he did not take it. Thinking nothing of it, Hiromasa stood upand walked with the boy towards the vendor. He bought enough eel for all three of them and held the skewers both hands on the walk back. Hiromasa kept trying to make small talk with Yuta, but the boy remained sullen.  _He’s so pale,_  Hiromasa noted.  _And his clothes… they’re so frayed and dirty. I wonder how long he has been lost for?_

As they approached Seimei, Hiromasa called out to him. “Seimei, I’m back!” He smiled brightly, presenting the food. Seimei’s eyes narrowed when he saw the child.

“Hiromasa, what are you doing?” Seimei’s voice was serious. “How did this boy find you?”

“Oh, this is Yuta,” Hiromasa explained, offering a stick to the child, who declined. “He found me, actually. He said that he was lost. I told him we would take him back to his home,” he leaned in close to Seimei and added, “but he’s not very talkative.”

Seimei examined the child, careful to keep his distance. “Hiromasa, come here next to me, now,” he said, eyes fixed on Yuta. Hiromasa obeyed, confused. “This child is not human,” he said. “He is dead.”

*

 

Back in their room, Seimei explained everything. He gave Yuta a shikigami to play with while they spoke; the boy seemed content to sit in the corner and watch it dance.

“Hiromasa, that boy was killed some time ago,” Seimei said, occasionally looking past Hiromasa towards the child, keeping an eye on him. “Could you not sense he was a spirit, right away? I thought your powerswere getting stronger,” he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “It is a good thing you did not touch him.”

Hiromasa looked around at Yuta, face betraying concern for the boy. “Why?”

“Spirits like his, they will drain the life out of a person with contact. It’s not his fault; he probably has no idea that he’s actually dead.”

“Seimei, we must help him get to the other world. He can’t stay here, a lost child… how miserable,” he said plaintively, looking back at Seimei. “And to have been killed… how sad…”

Seimei sat next to Hiromasa and drew him close. “Do not worry, my love. We will help him.”

“How?” Hiromasa asked, looking into Seimei’s eyes. “Do not say we must open the gates of heaven again, that almost killed you!” He held Seimei’s gaze. “That was one of the scariest moments of my whole life… Iwas terrified that I had lost you forever.”

Seimei smiled lovingly and swept Hiromasa’s fringe from his eyes. “Do not worry, my love,” he reassured him, “We will not have to do something so dangerous.”

“Then,” Hiromasa continued, “how will we send Yuta to heaven?”

“With a spell,” Seimei replied.

“A spell?”

“A spell.”

*

 

Having nothing they needed for the ritual – “Did you bring your ink and brushes?” “Why would I have needed those on holiday? Of course I did not bring them!” – Hiromasa sent for a maid to retrieve the supplies they would need; a wash basin and water, candles, various inks and brushes, and paper. She returned quickly, to the pair’s relief. They waited rather uneasily for the moon to rise, keeping an eye on Yuta. Hiromasa could not resist asking the child about his life; they learned that he was just five years old and had been born in the village. He did not remember where his house was; but, he could recall that his mother’s name was Eriko and his father’s name was Hiroshi.

“And… what is the last thing you can remember?” Hiromasa asked gently, not wanting to ask outright,  _how did you die?_ Since the child did not seem to know it himself.

“It was cold and dark, it was nighttime,” Yuta said. “A stranger came into my room. He hit me. Then… I think there was a fire. I can’t remember anything after that. Until I met you, uncle.”

“Uncle?” Seimei raised an eyebrow.

“It’s fine,” Hiromasa explained. “I said it was alright for him to call me uncle Hiromasa. I didn’t know he wasn’t human,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I just thought he was a lost child.”

Seimei shook his head. “You’re so sentimental,” he smiled. Then, he turned to Yuta. “Yuta,” he said, voice soft. “We are going to help you go home. Are you ready?” Yuta nodded. “I need you to follow my instructions very carefully, do you understand?”

*

 

The moon was high in the sky and shining brightly; it was time to conduct the ritual. Because they could not touch the child, they had to carefully instruct him. Before they could begin properly, Yuta had to washhimself in the water that Seimei blessed, to rid himself of earthly impurities. If he had been buried properly, Seimei explained, this part would have been done already – but because it seemed that his body had been burned without any of the proper rites, his spirit was stuck. Once he was finished, Yuta stepped out of the basin and dried himself. Hiromasa took his ink and brush and painted a spell onto Yuta’s little chest, careful not to touch him with his own hand. Still seeing him as a human child, Hiromasaasked, “are you excited to see your family, Yuta?”

The boy nodded.

“Hiromasa, don’t get too attached,” Seimei cautioned. “He is leaving us soon.”

“I know,” Hiromasa replied, softly. “I just want him to be safe.”

“He will be,” Seimei reassured warmly. “If we focus.”

Hiromasa nodded and went back to work. Once Seimei was satisfied that he had done well, he instructed Yuta to stand in the center of the room, inside the star he had created with lit candles. While imperfect,their preparations would hopefully be enough to send Yuta’s spirit safely to the other world.

Hiromasa took his place next to Seimei, facing Yuta. Seimei could see Hiromasa’s worried expression and reached out to take Hiromasa’s hand.  _If you would rather not be here to see this, you don’t have to stay,_  he said.  _I can see how worried you are._

_No, I want to stay here with you. I want to do this together. He must be so scared… I cannot leave him._

_Alright then, we will send him to heaven together._

“Yuta, are you ready?” Hiromasa asked. “You must close your eyes from now on.”

“Uncle, I’m scared,” he said, voice wavering. “Why can’t you come with me?”

“Uncle Hiromasa and I have to stay here, Yuta,” Seimei explained kindly. “But I promise you will be home soon.” Hiromasa turned and looked at Seimei and smiled.

“Uncle Seimei is right, Yuta,” Hiromasa continued. “I promise it’s not scary, alright?”

“Okay,” he said, pinching his eyes closed, making a cute face. “I won’t open my eyes.”

“There’s a good boy, Yuta,” Seimei said. “Say goodbye to uncle Hiromasa now, alright? We will see you again.”

“Goodbye, uncle Hiromasa,” he waved, keeping his eyes shut like he was told. “Goodbye, uncle Seimei.”

“Goodbye, Yuta,” Hiromasa replied, choking up. “I will see you again some time.”

Hiromasa swallowed hard, unsure of why he was so overcome. Seimei squeezed his hand supportively.  _And you, Hiromasa, are you ready to say goodbye to the child?_

_Yes._

_Then let’s begin._

Together, Seimei and Hiromasa brought their fingers to their lips and began to chant the spell in perfect unison; unwilling to watch Yuta disappear, Hiromasa too closed his eyes. Seimei kept watch to ensure that the incantation worked – after a series of repetitions, Yuta’s body began to glow and fade; the boy kept his eyes shut as he was told and did not say a thing as his form began to vanish slowly.  _I never thought about it,_  Seimei wondered,  _but do these spirits feel pain, or relief when they leave this plane…?_ He turned to look at Hiromasa, whose own eyes remained tightly shut.  _You are so sentimental,_  he remarked.  _So much compassion for this child… but, if I were truthful, then I should admit that perhaps I, too… I hope you will find peace, Yuta._

Yuta’s spirit vanished in curls of shining smoke; after a few moments and finishing the sutra, Seimei placed a hand on Hiromasa’s back. He opened his eyes and saw that Yuta was no longer there.

“It worked, Seimei?” Hiromasa’s voice was hopeful. “Did he suffer? Did it hurt?” He turned to face the other man. Seimei shook his head and smiled.

“Do not worry, Hiromasa,” Seimei reassured. “Yuta has gone to the other world safely. His soul is at rest, now.”

Hiromasa threw himself into Seimei’s arms and sighed. “I am so glad,” he said, Seimei’s sleeve muffling his words. “I am so glad.”

*

 

Hiromasa slept fitfully that night; he kept on dreaming about the day before, meeting Yuta. Fed up with wondering if he was safe and having frustrating dreams, he sat up in bed and woke Seimei.

“What is it?” Seimei asked, rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong, Hiromasa?”

“I can’t sleep,” he sighed. “I keep thinking about Yuta.”

“Oh, Hiromasa,” Seimei sat up and drew him close, rubbing his back. “Do not worry. Yuta’s spirit has successfully traversed to the other world, I promise you that.”

“How do you know?” Hiromasa asked. He ran his hands through his hair, clearly upset.

“Because,” Seimei’s voice was measured, kind. “I saw him in my dreams. He is happy, Hiromasa. He is with his grandfather now.”

“He is?”

“He is.”

“Why did he only appear to you, Seimei?”

Seimei thought a moment. “Perhaps because it was primarily my magic that sent him to the other plane,” he replied. “Though it’s true that your powers are growing, it was my spell that helped him travel safely.”

Hiromasa nodded slowly, understanding. “You are telling me the truth, Seimei?”

“Of course I am, my love. I would not lie to you.” He cradled Hiromasa’s cheek in his hand and smiled. “He is safe and well in heaven now, and his family is looking after him. Do not worry.” He drew Hiromasa close.“What is it about this incident that has troubled you so?”

Hiromasa buried his face in the soft shoulder of Seimei’s robe. “I do not know,” he said quietly. “Perhaps growing so close to the Emperor’s children has made me rethink my desire to be a father, Seimei.” He lookedup at the other man. “And Yuta… so pitiful and alone, it broke my heart.”

“Oh, my love…” Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s forehead. “I had no idea… you kept your thoughts to yourself, why didn’t you share that with me?”

Hiromasa shook his head. “I didn’t think it was important,” he said at last. “After all, how can two men raise a child?”

Seimei kissed him again. “Eternity is a long time, my love,” he said. “Perhaps one day, such things might be possible.”

In the still of the night, the men looked at each other with love bursting from their eyes.

*

 

Morning came; the sun’s golden rays fell upon the pair’s sleeping bodies. The sea birds began to cry, waking them gently. Seimei was the first to stir; he rested his head against Hiromasa’s bare shoulder and kissed his neck softly. He had seen something else in one of his dreams the previous night that made him smile.

“Hiromasa,” he cooed into the other man’s ear, “wake up. We will have a visitor very soon, we must dress properly.”

“Hmm…?” Hiromasa turned onto his side and drew Seimei close to his chest, sighing happily.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei repeated, stroking up and down his back to wake him. “We must wake up. Someone is coming.”

*

 

It felt strange to be dressed once again in their court finery; they had become so used to the thin cotton robes of the countryside quite quickly, and now it felt strange to be wearing the Chinese brocade silks they had always worn before.

“Seimei, tell me more about your dream,” Hiromasa begged, sipping his tea nervously. “You’ve been so tight-lipped about it!”

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Seimei grinned. “But I have seen something truly wonderful.” He took Hiromasa’s hand in his. “Do not worry, my love. Our visitor is almost here.”

Almost as if on purpose, there was a knock at their papered door just at that moment. “Ah,” Seimei’s eyes traveled from Hiromasa towards the shadow of the figure on the other side. “She is here.”

Seimei went to open the screen door; Hiromasa readied himself, not knowing what for. His eyes fixed on the door, Hiromasa found himself holding his breath.

Seimei slid the door back and bowed his head towards their guest, and Hiromasa followed suit. In the doorway stood a woman, her head covered by a silk shroud. She brought with her the smell of summer flowers.

“How good it is to see you both,” the woman’s voice sounded like liquid velvet hanging in the air. Hiromasa thought he recognized it; he looked up to greet his visitor.

“Lady Himiko!” Hiromasa exclaimed. “Ah… no, that’s wrong, isn’t it…” He bent his head.

“Amaterasu,” Seimei corrected him, and bowed deeply. “We are blessed by your visit.” He motioned for Amaterasu to sit with them and poured her a cup of tea, which she took.

Hiromasa shook his head. He had to restrain himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of the scene; a magician, a goddess, and a court noble sitting together in a seaside inn, having breakfast. How strange! Then again, his life had ceased to be normal ever since he’d caught sight of Seimei that day long ago.

“Hiromasa, Amaterasu has come to visit us; and, she brings us good news,” Seimei said at last.

“I have, Hiromasa-sama. Do not look so confused,” she smiled, bringing a hand to her mouth hiding her expression. “It does not become your handsome face.”

“I am sorry, my Lady, it is just… these last days have been so strange,” he admitted. “We encountered the spirit of a small boy.” Hiromasa’s eyes turned downcast, suddenly sad. “He was stuck here.”

“I know,” Amaterasu added. “That is why I have come.”

“It is?” Hiromasa asked. He looked over to Seimei. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” he asked, smiling.

“I confess, I did. I knew she would come.” Seimei smiled back.

“Yuta is safe and he is happy,” Amaterasu said. “He told me that he met two kind men who helped him come to heaven. He told me your names, and I knew it had to have been you two. There is no one like either of you in all this world.” She reached out and took each man’s hand. “I know what it is you both want,” she said, smiling brightly. “I have watched over you, since you reunited me with my mother and brother.”

“You have?” Hiromasa asked. “Lady, that is too kind.” He looked at Seimei once again. “I am so happy that Yuta is safe.”

“Hiromasa-sama,” Amaterasu continued, “Because of the kindness you two showed Yuta, you helped his spirit travel safely to heaven. I have come here to thank you for this deed and to give you both what you have wanted for so very long,” She looked into their eyes, and paused for effect. “Your freedom.”

“Our freedom, my Lady?” Hiromasa repeated. “What do you mean?”

Seimei shook his head.  _Oh my love, don’t you understand?_  “Amaterasu has come to grant us freedom from our duties to protect the capital, Hiromasa,” he took his hand. “At last, we are free.”

“You mean… we are no longer bound to the Emperor?” Hiromasa asked slowly. “The gods have given the duty to another…?”

“Yes,” Amaterasu confirmed. “I was so moved by your kindness for that piteous child, I have re-written your fate. You two deserve to live for yourselves, at last.”

“Oh, my Lady…” Hiromasa shook his head in disbelief. “Are such things possible…? That you would do this for us…” he looked over at Seimei.  _Is this real?_

Seimei wrapped his arm around Hiromasa’s shoulder and held him tightly. “You see why I kept it a surprise, do you not, my love?” he kissed Hiromasa’s forehead. “She visited my dreams last night and told me that we were to be released from our obligations. I wanted to tell you, but… I love surprises.”

Hiromasa smiled, and turned to bow deeply towards Amaterasu. Straightening his back, he had tears in his eyes. “My Lady, how can we ever thank you for this kindness?”

Amaterasu smiled and shook her head. “You do not have to repay me, Hiromasa-sama,” she said, “it is I who am repaying a debt. You saved me from my mad father, brought my family back together… and when you did not have to, you saved the soul of a precious child. The gods smile upon you both, and it is time now that you rested.” Seimei and Hiromasa bowed deeply once again. “Now, I must return… but I will be keeping a close eye on you both, I promise you that.”

“Lady,” Seimei spoke smoothly, “thank you for what you have done. Hiromasa and I will never forget this day.”

“I know,” she replied. “Live well, and continue to love each other.”

“We will, my Lady,” Hiromasa said. “Thank you.”

And with that, Amaterasu vanished; leaving only the scent of summer flowers in her wake.

*

 

It was time for Seimei and Hiromasa to make the journey back home; their final days at the seaside passed quickly, as the final days of a holiday often do. The men contemplated their next tasks while they packed their things and prepared for the journey. Upon returning, Hiromasa would move his things from his rooms at the palace to Seimei’s home just outside the capital, as they had planned. A new protector of the city had been ordained by the gods; the affairs of the capital were no longer their concern. Looking out at the view from their rooms at the inn one last time, Seimei slipped his hand into Hiromasa’s.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked softly. “The sea.”

Hiromasa looked into Seimei’s eyes, and smiled. He looked back at the water. “I am glad we came here, Seimei.”

“As am I, my love.”

Hiromasa breathed in the sea air, filling his lungs. “We are free, Seimei. After so many years, you must feel so light.”

Seimei rested his chin on Hiromasa’s shoulder. “I feel perfect,” he said. “especially with you by my side.”

Hiromasa smiled, and drew the other man close and curled his fingers around the base of his neck, holding him close. He kissed Seimei’s cheek and neck and rested his forehead against Seimei’s shoulder. “I willnever leave you,” he said softly. “I love you, my magician.”

“And I love you, my treasured flute player."  
  



End file.
